


Honi soit qui mal y pense

by ssantisheep



Series: Girls, girls, girls [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/F, Jinyoung is helping, Pre-Relationship, Weird UST, again it's about clothes, flirting - Kind of, genderbent, girls being weird, kind of, problem with clothes, there is a third part planned don't worry, yugyeom specifically have clothes problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssantisheep/pseuds/ssantisheep
Summary: Yugyeom really needs to fix her garter problem before going on stage in like fifteen minutes. Thank god Jinyoung is there.





	Honi soit qui mal y pense

**Author's Note:**

> A second part and a follow-up (kind of) to my jingyeom first fic! haha! it's still about girls, it's about clothes problem and I don't know why I'm fixating on Yugyeom in girl's clothes but I am. If you want an idea of the outfit in this think of their mini skirt performance? That's what I had in mind. 
> 
> The title comes from the order of the Garter in great britain, which is a very old order and like supervised by the Queen herself and honestly I love their motto and it worked well with this fic so there. (Look at me trying to show some culture! )
> 
> Once again not beta-ed so if there is a mistake come and tell me ;)

Yugeom was fucked. She was supposed to be on stage, in like fifteen minutes, but of course the strap of her garter had unfastened and now she was trying to fix it. And wasn’t really succeeding.

She had never worn that kind of clothes before with garter and stockings, always favouring jeans and sweatpants. She was regretting it now as she couldn’t figure this shit out. Why girl’s clothing was always so complicated?

“Gyeommie? You’re here?”

Jinyoung Unnie was at the door, when she took stock of Yugyeom’s position –one leg on the arm of the couch to have better access to the garter- she tilted her head to the side:

“What are you doing?”

“Umh… It didn’t hold?” she waved the straps in her hand to prove her point.

“Do you need help?”

“Oh actually, yes Unnie, that would be wonderful!”

After all Jinyoung had probably worn that kind of clothes before right? Like she was older and more mature and she had that _aura_ about her. Not that Yugyeom knew what her Unnie wore as undergarment. Or imagine her wearing a specific kind. That would be wrong. They were in the same group. They were like _sisters_. So clearly, no, Yugyeom did not spend some time imagining her unnie in sexy outfits. Wearing negligés, or bras with laces and bows with the panties matching… That would be … _wrong_.

She pulled out of her thoughts and cleared her throat, then smiled at Jinyoung – who had yet to move from the door. She stood straight and made a gesture toward the garter with her hands, waiting.

Jinyoung rolled her shoulder –like she was going to fight something, and for one wild moment Yugyeom thought her unnie wanted to fight _her_ , even thought there was no reason for that - before delicately reaching for the strap and starting to fasten it again.

The contact of Jinyoung’s fingers on her skin –as little as it was- still sent shiver down her spine that she tried to supress. She didn’t want her Unnie to feel uncomfortable. And more importantly maybe imagine that Yugyeom really liked when she touched her. Because she didn’t. It really meant nothing at all. This was just a friend helping another. The shivers were probably an instinctive reaction, like the warmth in her stomach.

_Right._

Still, in a few seconds Jinyoung had fixed the problem.

“Oh thank you so much!” she beamed, happy that it was resolved. Jinyoung’s hands were still on her thigh though. And her fingers were even caressing her. 

Which was a bit weird. Not uncomfortable –or even really unwanted- but that was not something she ever did. And while they bickered often it seemed strange. Like there was an odd tension in the room that Yugyeom couldn’t really comprehend or fully explain. But still the gest made Yugyeom breath came in shallow, and she couldn’t stop looking at her Unnie hoping to see something in her expression that would explain… _This_. Whatever _it_ was.

Jinyoung finally lifted her eyes, after what felt like an eternity, and while looking at her straight on, made the garter snapped on her thigh. 

The sting was minimum but she couldn’t repress the shiver and the blush that came across her face. It shouldn’t but it felt oddly intimate. And weirdly sexual. Which she really didn’t want to associate with her unnie, because she was going on stage in a few minutes and couldn’t start freaking out about _things_.

She opened her mouth to say something –ask an explanation- but jinyoung just smiled and then laughed :

“Oh come yugyeommie, I was just teasing you.”

She even patted her and shook her head at Yugyeom’s expression. Who just nodded, dumbly. _Right. Teasing. Of course._ She was an idiot to have ever maybe thought that… Well, whatever. Teasing she could handle. Teasing was usual. 

She lifted her leg from the couch, straightened her skirt and smiled politely.

“Well, we should go Unnie, we’re going to be late.” And she moved out of the room as fast as she could, knowing that her cheeks were probably still very red and hating her own body betraying her.

Bam Bam took one look at her and immediately sidled with her:

“Everything okay?” she peered curiously over Yugyeom’s shoulder to look at Jinyoung who had calmly rejoined everyone.

“Yes. Of course. What could be wrong?” she smiled at her friend who frowned. And then pouted.

“Fine. Don’t talk. But really” she poked at her cheek “You’re all red. It obvious.” 

Yugyeom just blushed more.

“Oh! Something _must_ have happened! With jinyoungie? Come one, Tell me, tell me!” the Thai girl looked way to happy about Yugyeom’s embarrassment. Which was not helping her at all. Especially since according to Jinyoung nothing had happened. It was all in her head, because she thought… She bit her lips. And then turned to Bam Bam:

“Nothing happened.” And added urgently at the judgmental stare of her friend“I swear! She just helped me fix my garter!” 

“Oooh! that’s why people call it now?”

Yugyeom slapped Bam Bam on the arm. Maybe a bit too strongly because the other girl started moaning in pain, very loudly. Which, of course, brought the attention of their leader on them.

“Everything’s fine? We’re going on stage now. Not the time to start a fight.” She sent them a pointed look. The one who said that if they didn’t obey trouble was awaiting them.

“Of course Unnie.” Yugyeom smiled at her, the picture of innocence, while Bam Bam was muttering about “freakish strong baby”.

Just before going on stage though Bam Bam whispered to her “I’m sure Jinyoung-unnie would be glad to help you take the garter _off_ ” which prompted Yugyeom to choke on her spit and to stumble while walking on stage. Youngjae send her a look, while May raised an eyebrow, Bam Bam hiding her giggles behind her hand, proud of herself. She smiled confidently at her unnies to reassure them. And try to will the new blush that had arisen to disappear; she couldn’t face the public like that.

She however vowed that she was going to kill Bam Bam after this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you have read it don't hesitate to leave a message I will be delighted!
> 
> Also I don't know why I always finish with someone wanting to kill someone else???


End file.
